


Um... Wow... My titles suck anyways, so... Yeah...

by BlairWidows608



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Feels, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inaccuracies, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Porn with Feelings, Tags Are Hard, sylvando being a flirt, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: I wrote this using CAH cards...Prompt: Sylvando and Erik share a room at an inn for the night.Yeah...





	Um... Wow... My titles suck anyways, so... Yeah...

Erik laid down on the bed and sighed, the memories of how the Vikings treated them, his sister and him, were all coming back now. They were dicks to them, more literally than he'd like to admit. They fucked, beat, and stabbed them, and he still had the scars from the multiple stab wounds to prove it. But that was in the past, it didn't matter now. He sighed and looked over at Sylvando, watching him remove his shoes and belt. Oh, how he secretly wished he would sweep him into his arms and say that he loved him... But he knew that not going to happen, at least not soon. He sighed and thought back to the necklace he'd given his sister and the dark powers it secretly held. Erik shivered and shook his head as he started remembering how his sister had pushed him back when he tried to take it off, and she ended up 'punishing' him. And that usually entailed him getting fucked by her and her bright pink strap on. At least there were still a few good times though, like when the Vikings brought back paints one day and made them paint their flags with their hands. That was kinda fun... He snapped out of his thoughts again only to see that Sylvando was now organizing his bag. Erik smiled gently and sat up, watching the other closely. The more he watched, the brighter he could feel himself blush. Erik's thoughts quickly changed from simply the idea of Sylvando kissing him, to something much less innocent. Images of Sylvando's cum dripping down his chin and face flooded his mind, making a large bulge form in his pants. He blushed only more as he noticed it and was quick to shift so it was less noticeable. He looked back up at Sylvando once again and bit his lip, watching as he bent down to reach something he had dropped. He could only hope Sylvando would leave the room for a bit before going to bed. Erik hissed as he groped himself through his pants, silently hoping Sylvando didn't hear him. He was already close just from looking at him, so he could take care of it rather quickly. He just had to get him to leave for a minute or two. "Sylvando." Erik said, without really thinking of an excuse first. Said jester turned towards Erik and smiled. "Yes, Erik darling?" Erik bit his lip when he said his name, but quickly recovered. "I..." Erik trailed, not really knowing what to say. Sylvando tilted his head. "You..?" Erik opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. The room was covered in an awkward silence, until Sylvando finally broke it, finally noticing Erik's 'problem'. "Oh, darling, why didn't you just say so~!" He purred slightly, sitting down on the side of the bed, before gently crawling over to Erik. Erik's entire body froze as Sylvando pulled down his pants and gasped him firmly. "I-I-I-" Erik stuttered, making Sylvando chuckle a bit. "No need to be so shy Erik darling, we're party mates after all! We gotta look out for each other~!" Erik swallowed hard at Sylvando's words, his brain had still not completely caught up with what was going on. And it would seem it wouldn't for a few more minutes as Sylvando started slowly moving his hand up and down his manhood. Though, surprisingly, it only took a few pumps for Erik's brain to catch up and force him to an intense orgasm. Sylvando, though a bit surprised, smiled and opened his mouth as to catch a few spurts in his mouth. After he had finished, Sylvando softly caressed Erick's inner thighs comfortingly. Erik took a moment to fully understand what just happened, but when he did, tears started to form in his eyes. The embarrassment and adrenalin finally caught up. He curled up into a ball and sobbed softly, refusing to so much as look up at Sylvando. Sylvando frowned as he heard Erik's soft sobs. He nuzzled into him and tried to comfort him. "Erik darling, what's wrong? Did I misunderstand you're intentions? I'm so sorry, darling. Just please look at me!" Erik shook his head, leaving Sylvando to wonder what he could do to help him. Sylvando quietly pulled the sheets over them and pulled Erik to his chest, smiling slightly when he wrapped his arms around him. "Shh... It's okay darling..." Sylvando comforted as he rubbed Erik's back. "It's okay... Just breath..." Erik took a deep breath, but chocked on his saliva and started sobbing again. Sylvando placed a gentle kiss to Erik's head and hugged him closely. Eventually the sobbing turned to sniffling and soft whines, so Sylvando took a deep breath and tried again. "Erik, darling, what's wrong?" Erik seemed to hesitate and Sylvando almost thought he was going to start crying again, but he was quickly proven wrong as Erik raised his head to meet the other's eyes. Erik's eyes were swollen and red from all the crying, but there was a glimmer of happiness in them. Slowly Erik began speaking. "I... I'm sorry... I-I just was...scared... I didn't mean to start crying, but it just kinda came out... I'm sorry..." Sylvando shook his head and smiled. "It's okay darling. I didn't mean to be so quick to the punch... I should've given you a moment to register what was happening... I'm the one who should be sorry." Erik smiled up at Sylvando and his heart nearly stopped. Erik pulled him down for a kiss and Sylvando graciously accepted it. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and afterwards Sylvando snuggled up close to Erik and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him. Erik soon following him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck! I actually finished it! Yasssssss!
> 
> ...sorry.......not! XD


End file.
